


Nightmare

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Lovestruck Collection [7]
Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Based on a prompt: MC has a nightmare and Xenia is there to console her.
Relationships: Xenia & Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Series: Lovestruck Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124093
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

Xenia was prone to be a light sleeper; after all, it practically came in the job description of the Mistress of Spies. Tonight was no different as Xenia was pulled out of her dreamless sleep by her bed companion. As she turned over to face her beloved, a frown pulled on her lips. The younger woman was in distress despite her unconscious state. Xenia noted how the red-head flinched every few seconds, coinciding with her tightening grasp on the bedsheets.

Xenia desperately wanted to reach out, pull MC to her chest and whisper comforting promises of safety into her beautiful ears. Before she got the chance to do so, MC shot upright, a scream ripping from her throat, calling out Xenia’s name. Xenia watched as green eyes darted about the room in a blind panic, eventually settling on the mistress herself. MC’s body began to shake in fear, tears pooled in her eyes and subsequently rolled down her cheeks. 

One of Xenia’s hands reached out, cupping the other woman’s cheek in her palm, brushing those pesky tears away. Without warning, MC flung herself into Xenia’s awaiting arms, tucking her head underneath the grey-skinned woman’s chin. This new arrangement allowed Xenia to pull MC’s shaking frame to her own, her hands now free to provide reassurance. One gently carded through the long auburn locks she had come to adore, the other of the set softly ran up and down the smaller woman’s back. The last two held MC close, wrapped around in a comforting embrace. 

Eventually, MC’s sobs subsided, with only the occasion sniffle being heard. In a whisper, Xenia asked, “Do you want to talk about it?” MC pried her face from the crook of Xenia’s neck, allowing a small shake of her head. This simple gesture was enough to convince Xenia to leave the discussion until morning, “I understand my sweet girl.” With that being said, Xenia pressed their foreheads together, scattering delicate kisses onto each of MC’s freckled cheeks, and one on the tip of her nose. “You can sleep now, my love. I will be here when you wake.”


End file.
